Боги
Боги - игровые персонажи в SMITE. Здесь есть боги, бессмертные и мифические существа из античной мифологии. На данный момент в игре присутствует 81 бог. Каждый бог относится к своему пантеону: Китайскому, Египетскому, Греческому, Индуистскому, Японскому, Майя, Скандинавскому, Римскому или Кельтскому. Боги в игре поделены на 5 классовs: Охотники (в большинстве - керри дальнего боя), Стражи (в большинстве - танки и инициаторы, помогающие союзникам, ближнего боя), Маги (в большинстве - боги дальнего боя, полагающиеся на способности), и Воины (в большинстве - боги ближнего боя, имеющие баланс между защитой и уроном) и Убийцы (в большинстве - джанглеры и ганкеры ближнего боя). Кроме того, боги также распределены по силам, которые они используют: Физическая и Магическая. Охотники, Воины и Убийцы используют Физическую силу, Вампиризм и Пробивание, а Стражи и Маги – Магическую силу, Вампиризм и Пробивание. И умения, и основные атаки измеряются в силе и наносят Физический или Магический урон. Боги ограничены в приобретении предметов, предоставляющих противоположный тип сил, а также не получают пользу от данных аур. Каждый игрок начинает с набором из 5 постоянных бесплатных богов, одного из каждого класса: Гуан Юй, Нейт, Имир, Ра и Тор, а также 5 дополнительных богов, изменяющихся каждую неделю во вторник после 12:00 (по МСК). Текущую ротацию вы можете посмотреть на Главной странице. Чтобы открыть других богов вам потребуется Благосклонность. Большинство богов стоят 5,500 благосклонности, но есть и те, которые стоят дешевле. Последний выпущенный бог стоит вдвое больше обычной цены (11,000 благосклонности) вплоть до выпуска следующего бога, тогда его цена опускается до обычной. Вы также можете открыть богов с помощью Самоцветы, все боги стоят 200 самоцветов вне зависимости от их цены в благосклонности или даты выхода. Ниже вы можете просмотреть информацию обо всех 9 пантеонах и их богах. Также, вы можете просмотреть лист всех текущих выпущенных богов, их общие детали, дату выхода и другую интересную информацию здесь: Список богов. Celtic pantheon “''The Celts worshiped a variety of gods who appeared in their tales. Most were all-powerful local deities rather than gods with specialized roles. Each tribe had its own god, who protected and provided for the welfare of that tribe. Some of them had similar characteristics. For example, Dagda, the god of life and death in Ireland—known as the good god—resembled Esus, the "master" god of Gaul. Some deities had more clearly defined roles. Among these were Lug, or Lugus, a sun god associated with arts and skills, war and healing, and the horned god Cernunnos, who was god of animals and fertility. The Celts also had a large number of important female deities. These included The Morrigan, the "Phantom Queen"—actually three goddesses, Anu, Macha, Badb, who appeared as ravens during battle. Another important deity was Brigit, goddess of learning, healing, and metalworking. Epona, the horse goddess, was associated with fertility, water, and death.”1 Celtic gods Китайский пантеон “Создание вселенной и мира началось с могущественного Бога Паньгу. Пробужденный раздором от образования вселенной, он взмахнул топором дабы рассеять хаос. Высвобожденная светлая материя хаоса вознеслась и стала небом, а темная материя обрушилась и стала землей. Паньгу встал между двумя материями и отталкивал небо. Когда небо и земля достигли своих пределов, Паньгу создал мир, пожертвовав собой. Дыхание Паньгу стало ветром и облаками; его голос - громом; солнце образовалось из его левого глаза, а луна из правого; его волосы стали звездами; кровь – реками и озерами, кости - металлом, дождь возник из его пота, а волосы его тела образовали леса и поля. Что до человечества, говорят, что Нюйва обмакнула веревку в глину, размахнула ей, и люди появились из каждой капли глины, упавшей на землю. Мир был разделен на три царства: Небеса, Земля и Подземный мир. Нефритовый император является высшим правителем Небес и восседает во главе Небесного суда. Небесный суд охватывает всех богов, которым поклоняются в Китае''” Китайские боги Египетский пантеон “В древнем Египте люди уделяли большое значение мифологии, ритуалам и вере. Важной частью их повседневной жизни была вера в загробную жизнь. Процесс захоронения был связан с мумификацией и ритуальными заклинаниями, направляющими умершего в Подземный мир. Египтяне были политеистами и верили во множество богов и богинь, чьей целью было принести мир и гармонию в Верхний и Нижний Египет. Существовали боги и богини, участвовавшие в создании мира, например Атум и Хепри. Однако были и другие боги, как Хапи, бог Нила, приносящий ежегодный разлив великой реки, Гор предлагал защиту, а Анубис и Осирис оберегали людей после смерти. Были также малозначительные боги, воплощающие животных и растения. И наконец, были местные боги, связанные с городами. Египтяне считали, что чтобы прожить мирную и гармоничную жизнь нужно поклоняться богам” Египетские боги Греческий пантеон “Древние Хуики не верили в то, что боги создали вселенную, наоборот, что вселенная создала богов. Задолго до создания богов, небо и земля уже существовали. Небо и земля упоминаются как родители, а их дети - Титаны. Старшие боги, также именуемые Титанами, имели большую силу и огромные размеры. Самым сильным из титанов считался Кронос, правитель своего рода. Однако однажды, его сын Зевс, обычный Бог, свергнул Кроноса и стал повелителем всех богов. Он и остальные боги: Посейдон, Аид, Гестия, Гера, Арес, Афина, Аполлон, Афродита, Гермес, Артемида и Гефест – стали двенадцатью великими олимпийцами. Бессмертные и непобедимые, они наблюдали за смертными из своего жилища на горе Олимп, самой высокой горе в Греции. Говорят, что вход на Олимп – это огромные ворота из облаков. Это мирный рай с простирающимся безоблачным небом, бесконечным солнечным светом и неутихающим звуком прекрасной мелодии лиры Аполлона” Греческие боги Индуистский пантеон “''Индусы верят, что это уже не первая вселенная. Они верят в реинкарнацию, в бесконечное количество перерождающихся вселенных. Они создаются Брахмой, известным как Творец, поддерживаются Вишну, «всеобъемлющим», и уничтожаются Шивой. Шиву называют по-разному: «Разрушитель», «Восстановитель», потому как за каждой разрушенной вселенной должна восстанавливаться новая. Когда вселенная разрушается, не остается ничего, лишь необъятный океан, а на огромном плывущем змее Ананта-шеша восседает Вишну. Из пупка Вишну произрастает цветок лотоса, а из него вырастает его слуга, Брахма, творец всего живого. Брахма разделяет свое тело на две части. Из одной части Брахма создает мужчину; из другой же - женщину. Мужчину звали Ману, он был мудр; женщину - Шатапура, она была загадочна. В наши дни, Индусы поклоняются Брахме, верховному божеству. Существует огромное количество богов в Индуистском пантеоне, все выделяемые за свои уникальные черты и мистические способности''” Индуистские боги Японский пантеон “Японская мифология включает в себя огромное количество богов и богинь, чаще называемых «Ками» или «Высокопоставленное существо». Ранг «Ками» был дарован природными объектами и существами, такими как: горы, реки, животные, а также почитаемые предки. Хотя Ками представляются множеством форм и обычно имеют человеческие качества, они остаются сильными существами, контролирующими аспекты природы. Из двух типов Ками небесные превосходят свои земные аналогии и проживают только в небе, поэтому они используют послов, чтобы те держали их в курсе о том, что происходит на земле и в подземном мире. Основные мифы рассказывают о создании мира, основании острова Япония, о разнообразных магических тварях, людях и божествах” Японские боги Пантеон Майя “Основной целью древних Майя было придать жизни контроль и порядок: таково было их мировоззрение. Создал их мировоззрение тот факт, что основным урожаем была кукуруза, и им нужно было управлять влажными и сухими сезонами, дабы предсказывать сроки цикла урожая. В Пополь-Вух, истории создания Майя, формирование земли и первых людей сосредотачивается на появлении кукурузы и божествах - творцах. Важнейшие божествами – творцами были Хуракан и Ицамна. В Пополь-Вух, Хун-Хун-Ахпу проигрывает божествам подземного мира в игре в мяч, за это они его обезглавливают. Однако, его сыновья, герои-близнецы, Хун-Ахпу и Шибаланке, побеждают богов подземного мира и восстанавливают в мире былое великолепие. Древние Майя почитали богов, чтобы сохранить цикл урожая, они также проводили жертвенные ритуалы чтобы убедиться, что их просьбы будут выполнены” Боги Майя Скандинавский пантеон “В Скандинавской мифологии мир был создан со смертью Имира – первородного божества и инеистого великана. Перед убийством, корова Аудумла, появившаяся из таявшего льда вместе с Имиром, начала лизать соленые глыбы, что создало Бури, который сразу же породил Бера – своего собственного сына. Когда Имир, выпив молока коровы, заснул, под левой рукой его выросли мужчина и женщина, а из ног шестиголовый великан. Вскоре боги и ледяные гиганты перестали ладить друг с другом; силы добра и зла начали войну. Но в один день Бер женился на великанше Бестле, и из их союза родились три могущественных сына: Один, Вили и Ве. Трио решило присоединится к отцу в борьбе с ледяными великанами и преуспели, убив Имира. Таким образом, из плоти Имира были созданы Мидгард и земля, из крови - моря, из костей - горы, а из его волос - деревья. Из черепа его были созданы небеса, а из мозга облака. Один, верховный бог, и его сыновья Локи и Тор управляли Асгардом – обителью богов. Здесь они защищались от нападений ледяных гигантов Йотунхейма. Асы, как называли их в Скандинавии, были полны мужества и доблести” Скандинавские боги Римский пантеон “В древнем Риме люди верили, что боги принимали активное участие в их повседневной жизни. Тремя верховными божествами, также известными как Капитолийская Триада, были Юпитер (верховное божество), Минерва (его дочь), и Юнона (его жена). Другие боги, например, Марс, Меркурий, Венера, и Купидон также играли немаловажные роли и представляли собой различные аспекты жизни: войну, любовь, музыку и красоту. Римляне проводили фестивали и преподносили богам пожертвования. Они верили, что боги живут везде: в деревьях, в животных, по сторонам дороги, в цветах, в бегущем ручье и в твоем доме. Практически все в Риме было движимо чем-то вроде духа внутри” Римские боги Category:Smite